15 Minute Break
by hadleighstork
Summary: AU. Lorenzo calls his secretary Elizabeth Webber into his office for some dictation.


**Couple: **Lorenzo/Elizabeth

**Rating: **NC-17

**FYI: **This is AU. Lorenzo is a businessman and Elizabeth is his secretary with whom he's been having a long term affair. This is for **streetangel, **the first person here to participate in GH Mad Libs in the Request Forum. Because she replied, her requests are fast-tracked. Hope more of you post there too!

**15 Minute Break (C)**

_Lorenzo's Office…………._

"Miss Webber, I need you in my office. Now."

Elizabeth pressed the call button. "Right away Mister Alcazar." She smiled at Georgie the other secretary and picked up her notepad. "Back in a bit."

She nodded and kept typing the notes from the last meeting. "Listen if I'm not here when you get back I went out to lunch with Dillon, okay? He's supposed to come by in a bit. I'd invite you along but whenever Mr. Alcazar calls you into his office in the morning you're always gone forever."

Elizabeth tried not to blush as she picked up her moleskin notebook. No one in the office knew that she and Lorenzo had been sleeping together for the past two months and that because he was so busy during the day and in the evenings he liked to have her in the office in the mornings. He usually played some baroque music over the intercom so that no one could hear them and none of her colleagues had any idea she was sleeping with the boss. It made sense to them that he was always calling her into the office in the mornings because she was his senior administrative assistant and always went with him on meetings and business trips and ran the rest of the office.

Besides if any of them knew that she was Lorenzo's lover, it would probably cause problems. Everyone knew that Carly from Marketing had a huge thing for Lorenzo and was always throwing herself at him and if she knew that Elizabeth was the one warming his bed she'd cause problems and no one needed that.

The music started playing over the intercom, and Georgie nodded her head to the classic beat. Lorenzo always played it in the morning and afternoon, a little before the work day was over, so no one had started associating the music playing with Elizabeth paying a visit to him in his office. They were safe.

She adjusted her skirt and her sweater and strode into Lorenzo's office, making sure to close and quietly lock the door so no one could disturb them. She had forgotten to lock the door once and was under his desk, blowing him one time when Carly walked in with a couple revisions on their print ads. Lorenzo had stroked Elizabeth's hair and urged her on as he pretended to listen patiently to Carly's quick presentation. He hurried her out of the office and came in her mouth less than twenty seconds after Carly closed the door. They hadn't been discovered but it was still too close. Now, she always locked the door to keep them from being interrupted.

"You wanted to see me, Boss?" she smiled as she sashayed over to his desk. Lorenzo smiled at her as he watched her approach in her tight black pencil skirt and blue low-cut sweater atop four inch black heels.

"I wanted to see a lot of you," he grinned, motioning for her to come sit in his lap. Elizabeth climbed on, straddling him, and Lorenzo put his hands on her cheek and kissed her deeply. She fisted his shirt and kissed him back just as hard, and her tongue slithered into his mouth. He accepted her advances and his hands roamed her back and her butt.

He smiled up at her when they broke for air. "If it was legal, I'd forbid you from taking personal days, like yesterday. I don't know how I made it through the day without taking you in the morning."

"I had a lot of really important errands to run," she apologized, running her hand through his hair. "I would have waited until the weekend if I could but there was no way. But I missed you, and I'm here now. We can do whatever you want." She leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "_whatever _you want."

"I like the sound of that," Lorenzo growled. "I know what I want you to do first."

"Oh?" Elizabeth smiled, running her hands down his silk shirt under his suit jacket. "What's that?"

"Get me hard." He said, his blue eyes glittering.

Her lips curved into a wide smile and Elizabeth worked on his belt, pulling it loose and then lowering his zipper so she could find him in his boxers. "The pleasure's all mine."

"That's debatable," he growled, watching as she slid from his lap and knelt on the floor between his knees, her hands pulling him out of his underwear.

Elizabeth's tongue darted out to flick his tip, and she looked up at him to see his reaction to her work. Lorenzo watched her intently, his hands gripping the armrests of his chair in preparation for the intense pleasure she always brought him. Elizabeth wrapped her tongue around the massive bulb of his cock and rubbed it back and forth, slowly feeling him start to twitch as she brought his staff to life.

She looked directly in his eyes as she rubbed the smooth underside of her tongue over his tip and then tickled the tiny slit at the top. Lorenzo's breathing was getting faster and his eyes darkened when she opened her mouth and slowly slid her lips over his tip, taking his massive head into her mouth. Her lips closed around him and pressed on the sensitive area around the head and Lorenzo gritted his teeth. Her tongue teased him in her mouth, tickling him, flicking him, rubbing against him and driving him crazy.

Lorenzo ground his hips but she was holding him tightly, keeping him at her mercy, and he just sat back helplessly as her lips started moving and Elizabeth finally began sucking. She sucked slowly and steadily, showing him that she enjoyed the weight and fullness and feeling of him in her mouth. She knew Lorenzo loved her enthusiasm, it was why he always wanted her to go down on him.

Elizabeth sucked steadily, keeping her pace regular and constant but refusing to suck harder or faster. He let out a little groan that almost sounded like a sob and she moved her hand up and down his shaft, squeezing and pumping him and raking her nails gently up and down his smooth velvety hot length. Lorenzo moaned and reached over to his intercom and increased the volume of the music outside just a little, sensing she'd have him getting louder before she was done with him.

Elizabeth let him out of her mouth and angled her head a little, licking him and kissing him all around the tip. She lavished attention on him like she couldn't get enough of feeling him in her mouth and under her lips, and Lorenzo just watched her, completely taken in by her fascination and eagerness for him. There was nothing hotter than a woman that loved to pay this much attention to him and he was always reminded of how lucky he was to find a woman like Elizabeth. Even luckier that she was in his office and he could have her whenever he wanted.

Elizabeth took him back into her mouth and sucked as her other hand found his balls. She played with them for a little while, jiggling them in her hand and running her fingertips over the sensitive skin. Lorenzo angled his hips, thrusting himself into her hands and mouth as much as he could, but Elizabeth was firmly in control of him.

She sucked him once more, cleaning up the salty liquid that spilled in drops from his tip before letting him slide out of her mouth. He was hard now, throbbing and ready, but she wasn't done torturing him. Lorenzo knew that look in her eyes, knew that she was getting as turned on by this as he was. She loved it when he was powerless and had told him once that it got her hot when she saw just how much control she had over him.

Elizabeth looked up at him briefly before she angled her head down and opened her lips wider, taking his balls into her mouth. Lorenzo hissed loudly and his hips bucked, pushing himself further into her mouth but Elizabeth pushed him back and took him in at her own pace. Her lips closed around him and she looked up into his eyes for several seconds as she sucked slowly and rhythmically. Lorenzo twisted his hips with a groan, or tried to, but her lips stayed where they were and Elizabeth kept him enclosed in her hot, wet mouth until she was ready to let him loose.

She felt him start to tighten and let him out, kissing his tip one last time before she stood before him, knowing he was more than ready for some fun. Lorenzo watched impatiently as she undid her belt and put it on her desk, then shimmied out of her black pencil skirt. She never wore panties to work in the morning together ever since they started sleeping together, and would usually change into them in the bathroom afterward when she was cleaning up after their love making.

She was completely bare down there, just like he liked her, and Elizabeth flashed him a saucy smile as he admired the view. She pulled her sweater up and over her breasts and took it off, putting it on his desk with her other clothes, and took off her bra so she was free and unbound. Lorenzo opened his arms to her and she sat in his lap again, straddling him and wearing just her shoes because he loved to fuck her when she was wearing stilettos.

Their faces were just inches apart as he skimmed a rough hand over her stomach, knowing she was aroused when the muscles quivered from the innocent touch. He moved both his hands up to her perfect tits, groaning when he felt their fullness in his hands. She was round and big and soft, and her nipples were hard and straining against his thumbs. She let out a cry when he tweaked them and flicked them with his thumbs and Lorenzo pulled her hips forward and into his groin so that she was angled back and he could lower his mouth and close his lips around one of her pebbled nipples.

Elizabeth groaned and arched her back to push more of her breast into his mouth and Lorenzo kneaded her mound as he sucked on her hard, paying no attention to her shrill little cries. He knew she loved what he was doing, and Elizabeth was sobbing by the time he was finished doing the same to her other tit.

When he pulled back her perfect breasts were red from his abuse and Elizabeth was panting with desire. She was practically dripping wet and he knew that neither one could wait anymore. He looked at her and she nodded, putting her hands on his knees. She arched her hips up and he guided her down onto his massive, straining dick as it twitched and throbbed, aching for her wet, hot pussy.

Elizabeth's sheath wrapped around him perfectly and Lorenzo didn't stop pulling her down until she encased him completely like she was meant for him and him alone. Elizabeth was moaning and he was glad that the music was playing outside otherwise there was no way she wouldn't have been heard. One time he'd forgotten to switch it on and he already had his fingers inside of her, making her scream out as she came, and she was so loud that in a minute or two Georgie had knocked on the door to see if everything was okay, and Elizabeth had to yell out that she collided with one of his tables and was fine. After that, he always made sure the music was on so that she could make as much noise as she wanted when he fucked her.

They were fully connected and he was buried deep in her pussy, twitching in her velvety depths, and Elizabeth rocked against him, reveling in the way he filled her up and stretched her fully. She transferred more weight to her hands which were wrapped around his knees and slowly, one by one unbent her knees and straightened out her legs, bending backward as she did it. Lorenzo reclined the chair all the way back so it was easier for her to lay back, her hair cascading down to the tops of his shoes as she lay all the way back, and slowly straightened her legs so that the backs of her thighs and calves were against his chest and shoulders and her ankles rested on the headrest of his swivel chair.

Lorenzo loved her at this angle, with her legs spread with one leg on each shoulder, giving him a clear view of her body taking his in, and her smooth stomach stretched taut and her breasts heaving and her head all the way down by his shins and feet. It was an amazing view that would have gotten him even harder if he wasn't' already ready to burst.

He gripped her hips and started thrusting slowly at first, rhythmically, back and forth, back and forth. Elizabeth moaned, loving how he rubbed against her, and Lorenzo let go of her hips to part her folds with his fingers, frantically searching for her pleasure button. He found it easily because she was so aroused and his hips bucked and thrusted and twisted, driving into her powerfully on their own as he massaged her bud. His fingers swirled around her clit, rubbing it top to bottom and back and forth as his hips bucked, making her body bounce and her breasts heave. The chair creaked and squeaked but they both ignored it he drove himself into her tiny body again and again determined to find their pleasure.

Elizabeth screamed and grunted as she drew closer and closer and Lorenzo's fingers on her clit proved to be too much. She came with a shrill cry that she tried to stifle and clamped down around him hard. Lorenzo found that he couldn't thrust very far anymore as her body shuddered and convulsed and held him tight and he fought it for a minute before he surrendered. His hips bucked, shaking them both and lifting him off the chair a little as he came, spewing his thick, hot essence into her.

Elizabeth moaned lightly as she felt it filling her, aided by gravity and her accepting channel, and warmth and heat and pleasure spread in her entire body as he gushed into her with a never-ending stream of his seed. That was probably expected since she hadn't been with him yesterday, and they hadn't seen each other all weekend, either. He kept coming, erupting into her in waves and then slowly it started tapering off into spurts and finally Lorenzo sagged back in the chair as her body finished milking him dry, down to the last drop.

When she trusted her muscles after several minutes, Elizabeth slowly rose. Lorenzo was massaging her thighs and her stomach slowly as he sat back and sucked in air, looking exhausted and satisfied. She pushed herself up so she was sitting, her hands on his knees, looking at him as her legs were stretched up over his chest.

Lorenzo helped her bend her knees and lower her legs so she was straddling him with his cock still buried pleasurably inside of her and Elizabeth sighed and sagged against his chest. His silk shirt felt good against her skin and Lorenzo rubbed her back for a long while.

"That was amazing, baby." He kissed her hair and gave her butt a tiny slap. "I think I've changed my mind. If it's like that after every time you leave the office for a day, I might have to insist on you taking more vacation days."

"Hm, how about we _both_ take more vacation days and get out of here so we don't always have to worry about locking doors and playing music?" she smiled hopefully looking up at him.

Lorenzo laughed and rubbed her thighs. "I'll think about it. You know I'm going to Madrid in a week or two, maybe if there's not too much to do here we could make it so you came with me."

She perked up at that. It would be her first trip with him out of the country, just the two of them. When they went on business trips together, they usually just went down to the city or to Vegas, where Lorenzo had a big casino. They spent most of their time working and spent only one night in New York or Las Vegas, where they signed up for two rooms but she always came over to his and he fucked her in his bed and they woke up the next morning all tangled up together. If he was asking her along to Madrid, he knew they'd have to spend several days together, day and night.

It was promising and his idea pleased her, and Elizabeth smiled happily at him as she forced herself to kneel on the chair so that he could slide out of her. Lorenzo reached for the soft paper towels he always kept at his desk now and quickly cleaned himself up while Elizabeth did the same. He put his cock back in his boxers and zipped up and put on his belt as she shimmied into her skirt and her sweater and fastened her belt.

She smoothed out her skirt and smiled at him, picking up her moleskin notebook. "Will that be all, Mister Alcazar?"

"That will be all, Miss Webber," he said teasingly. "Thank you for your services. No one takes dictation like you, you know."

She rolled her eyes and smirked at him before walking out of his office, closing the door behind her as she stepped into the hall. Georgie was standing at her desk with her boyfriend Dillon and putting on her coat.

"See?" she said as Elizabeth sat down at her own desk. "You were in there forever! Mister Alcazar relies on you way too much. Half hour meetings every day? It's ridiculous."

"Wow," Dillon whistled as he waited for his girlfriend. "Sounds like he rides you pretty hard."

Elizabeth opened up her notebook to a filled page, pretending to type it, and smiled. "Oh, now I wouldn't say that."

**The End.**


End file.
